Monsters
Monsters are creatures that attack the Happy Tree Friends. They aren't modern animals or normal characters. Most of them have killed at least one character or, at least, have injured a character. Monsters include prehistoric or unusual creatures, spirits, mutant/freak plants, and aliens. Sometimes they are different versions of one of the main characters (mostly Lumpy). They usually appear in Halloween specials. Dinosaurs The dinosaurs appear in Dino-Sore Days. One of them attacks Cro-Marmot, biting down on his head, when he chews on its tail, thinking it was a dead dinosaur he saw nearby. He escapes it by swinging away on his intestines, which he uses like a lasso, only to be caught and devoured by a pterosaur which was unfortunately flying nearby. She then feeds Cro-Marmot's remains to her chicks. The pterosaurs aren't actually dinosaurs (they are a type of flying reptile), though they are responsible for one of the only official deaths of Cro-Marmot. Dinosaurs also appear in Disco Bear's Smoochie. When the "Caveman" function is used, Disco Dear dresses up like a caveman, only to be stepped on by a T. rex. The door to the house he's standing in front of opens, where a raptor comes out and scrapes his remains with the claws on its feet. Dinosaurs also briefly appear in Blast from the Past, when Sniffles time travels to the prehistoric age. A pterosaur is seen flying in the background, as well as a small dinosaur which was crushed by Sniffles' time machine. File:Dinosaur Corpse.jpg|A rotting Dinosaur carcass. File:Angry Dinosaur.jpg|What appears to be a Tyrannosaurus Rex. File:Pterosaur Mother and Chicks.jpg|A Pterosaur and her chicks at their nest. File:Tyrannosaurus Leg.jpg|A Tyrannosaurus' leg. File:Velociraptor.jpg|A velociraptor with its sickle claws drawn. Zombies Seen in Remains to be Seen, they are the dead bodies of the trick & treaters that flipped-out Flippy ran over, in addition to Flippy himself. They most likely rose from the dead because of the nuclear waste in the back off Flippy's truck. They rose from their graves and attacked Lumpy, the grave digger. Zombie Flippy managed to bite Lumpy's arm off, causing it to turn into a zombie limb. Lumpy jammed a leaf blower in Flippy's head, causing his brain to swell up. When zombie-Toothy bit the brain, the brain exploded, "killing" all the zombies (except The Mole) and burying them again. After the zombies were all dead and Lumpy it was all over, his severed hand attacked him. Characters that got zombified are Flippy, Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Sniffles, The Mole, Handy, Petunia, Lifty, Shifty, Russell, Mime, Nutty and several Generic Tree Friends. Lumpy was partially zombified when his severed arm came back to life. The zombies seemed to have a craving for living flesh, except, possibly for zombie Flippy, who simply wanted to mutilate Lumpy, as he had bitten off Lumpy's arm and spat it out to keep going for him. The zombie Happy Tree Friends sound and move like traditional zombies: slowly and clumsily with a constant moan; most likely due to the radiation decaying their bodies, natural decay if they had been dead a while before rising, or possibly a combination of both. Zombie Flippy is another exception to the main horde, he is far more aggressive, dexterous (similar to a Crimson Head from the Resident Evil series), and doesn't moan like the other zombies, he laughs maniacally. The reason behind his better movement from other zombies, in terms of story, is this is how Flippy is expected to be, to set himself out from others; however, from a logical standpoint, it may be possible that his better movement may be down to the aggression he possessed just before he died (think of it as "running on adrenaline"). Another point about zombie Flippy is he is also far more intelligent than the other zombies, such as stealing Handy's lower body to chase Lumpy more effectively, and acknowledging that Lumpy's choice of a leaf blower was a very poor choice. Genies Genies are mythical, wish-granting beings. Lumpy and Giggles are genies in As You Wish. They both wore vests and fez caps and both of their lamps were located in Petunia's lamp shop at the start and end of the episode. Lumpy's lamp was blue and Giggles' lamp was pink. Petunia threw out Lumpy's lamp because it didn't work. Lumpy granted one wish to everyone who rubbed his lamp, but the wishes always backfired and caused the death of the wisher and others. The wish killing the characters was sometimes caused by bad luck (e.g., Sniffles) and sometimes caused by Lumpy's stupidity (e.g., Cub). It is is not known if Giggles' wishes bring death her wishers, but, as she is smarter than Lumpy, it can be assumed that they don't. Lifty amd Shifty chase after the lamp in order to get their wish (money), but their wish causes them to die as well. In the end, Giggles granted Lumpy a wish. Characters that made wishes are: *Nutty: A scrumptious lollipop - chokes to death on it. *Disco Bear: A giant diso ball - the sun's rays reflected off the glass of the ball and burnt him to death. *Pop: That Cub had a new toy firetruck (his old one broke) - Cub catches on fire and is run over by a real firetruck (this was the only wish that didn't cause death to the wisher, but it killed his son). *Sniffles: A spaceship - it fell on and crushed him and then it activated and killed Mime and Pop, and wounded Petunia. *Lifty & Shifty: A safe landing and money - The balloon in the hot air balloon they were flying in turned into a giant money bag, which made it fall down, killing the brothers and injuring Petunia. *Lumpy: Unknown, as the episode ended before he made his wish. Giant Lumpy This is an article on Lumpy as he appears in Dunce Upon a Time. For information about the character, see: Lumpy. Giant Lumpy is Lumpy as he is seen in Dunce Upon a Time. He lives in a castle in the sky and is similar to the giant in Jack and the Beanstalk. He is portrayed as a villain, eating the normal sized characters and brutally killing them when they escape. He also keeps Petunia as a slave princess to spin straw into gold for him. When Giggles sees Lumpy killing some of the other characters, she tries to save them. Unfortunately, they end up dying in even worse ways than they would have if they had remained in their jars. Giggles kills giant Lumpy by cutting down the beanstalk while he was climbing down it. He fell to his death, where he lay like a bridge accross a valley. A piece of his castle then comes down and crushes him in half, as well as killing Lifty & Shifty. Flesh-Eating Flowers The flesh-eating flowers appeared in Idol Curiosity. These little flowers are predators of the jungle. Feeding on small wildlife yet can be more deadly. Flaky discovered that they were carniverous when she went to look at one and it snapped at her. She told Sniffles and Giggles of the danger and when they look back, it eats a butterfly. When Sniffles and Flaky come down from the temple (Giggles was killed) they find that the flowers have bred from about a dozen to thousands. They multiplied extremely fast, likely because The Cursed Idol spawned more of them. Sniffles then grabbed Flaky's arm and ran through the flowers. When he came out the other side, he was deeply scratched and bruised, while all that was left of Flaky was her arm. Godzilla Godzilla is the main character of a series Japanese monster movies, seen only in Wingin' It. On the plane, Mime was briefing the passengers what to do if Godzilla attacked. On the ground, Toothy was watching a Godzilla movie on his TV screen. At the end of the episode, Godzilla's roar was heard and he ate Flaky offscreen. The Demon For more information, see The Demon The demon is a creature which is seen in Read 'em and Weep. Though its body is never seen, it is shown to have purple tentacles and a beak. It is summoned from a demonic book (similar to the Necronomicon, a fictional book was created by H.P Lovecraft). Pop bought the book off Toothy at a garage sale. It is never revealed whether or not Toothy knows the danger of the book. Pop reads the book out loud to Cub, who obviously found its contents disturbing. When Pop was reading it, clouds started circling their house, hundreds of birds started dropping dead from the sky, a green light appeared under Cub's bed, and the demon slithers into Cub's mouth. The symptoms of being possessed are similar to those in The Exorcist (e.g., turning his head 360 degrees, vomiting green stuff, etc.). Later on in the possesion, the demon forced its tentacles and its beak out of Cub's mouth. The tentacles grab Petunia, who was selling cookies for her girl scout troop, half skins her, pulls her through a sink, rips her to pieces using the garbage disposal, and devours her remains. After this, Pop notices there is something wrong with Cub and calls Lumpy the priest. Lumpy then exorises Cub by violenty dive tackling him and ripping the demon out of him. Cub is overjoyed to be free, but is immediately killed by Pop. At Cub's funeral, it is revealed that Lumpy got possessed by the demon after he freed Cub from it. The Giant Crab For more information, see The Giant Crab The Giant Crab appears in Buddhist Monkey's first Ka-Pow! episode, Three Courses of Death. It was either summoned from Char Sui's hat or Char Sui turned his hat into a giant crab. Char Sui uses it to kill Buddhist Monkey and it almost did. It died when Buddhist Monkey used fire to boil it in the lake until it got so hot that Char Sui exploded. Later on, Panda Mom ate one of its claws. It can be assumed that its death is permanent. Pod Lumpys For more information, see Pod Lumpys Lumpys from outer space. They appeared in Peas in a Pod. They grow from a plant and whenever one is cut in half, two Lumpys grow in its place. The real Lumpy uses them to perform odd jobs, however, they only ever noticed Lumpy as another being. All of the other Happy Tree Friends were seen as another chore Lumpy wanted them to complete (e.g. Sniffles' glasses were seen as a window to clean). Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe Category:Animals Category:Lists Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe Category:Animals Category:Lists Category:Characters